total_drama_paw_patrolfandomcom-20200214-history
Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!
The fourth season begins, introducing a whole new cast, set on a familiar island, which has been turned into a biohazardous waste dump. The thirteen contestants are divided into two teams. Two contestants build a close bond, and one contestant manages to annoy his entire team into eliminating him that night. Plot The episode begins with an introduction from Chris, who explains that the season will take place once again at Camp Wawanakwa, but this time, the season has a few changes, showing how the island has changed while they were gone. Next, all of the contestants from the past three seasons, excluding Mia, are seen partying on a yacht. However, Chris then announces that they will not be competing this year, with the yacht floating past the island, with Kiki screaming "No!" Instead, thirteen new contestants are then introduced from a different yacht arriving to the island. A quick introduction for each of the new contestants is given. The viewers are first introduced to Brutus and Scott, Scott telling Brutus to stay out of his way, and Brutus telling Scott the same thing. Mike and Jamie are introduced, only to be interrupted by Doty. Lucas catches Jamie after she is pushed out of the way by Doty, but drops her to give a salute when his name is announced. Kelly and Cody are then introduced, followed by Proton, who smiles and waves at the camera. Timothy is introduced while trying to cast one of his spells, but Proton pushes him to get him away from the camera, only for Timothy to hit her with his wand. Andrew brags about how he can play video games better then anyone here, to which Timothy punches him. Dirge is then introduced, but is knocked over by a flock of birds, followed by the final introduction, Eve. But to make a more interesting welcome, Chris activates a bomb, destroying the yacht, causing the cast to fall into the water. The contestants then had to swim back to shore of the island. Dirge is seen drowning in the lake, but Doty saves him while calling him a "little girl" in the process, causing Dirge to protest. Andrew starts drowning, as she was wasting her energy telling lies. Mike tells Jamie that he will help Andrew, but he takes his hand and puts it on Mike's head, drowning him. Jamie saves them both. Meanwhile, Brutus cheers in excitement when he believes he is the first to reach the shore. However, Kelly was already at the shore, since he used a shortcut and didn't even get wet. Lucas made it on the shore third. Cody, who was unknowingly carrying Dirge, makes it to the shore fourth. Once everyone made it ashore, everyone gets to have a few moments of chatting. Then Chris announces that the contestants should follow a path into the woods, and then signals off a horn to awaken the beasts that have been inhabitants of the island. The cast screams as they run away from the loud rustling in the distance. After they have followed the path, they are united with Chris awaiting at a finish line. The contestants crossing the finish line determined which team they would be placed on, with Andrew, Brutus, Dirge, Doty, Kelly, Proton, and Scott ending up on the Toxic Rats and Cody, Eve, Jamie, Lucas, Mike, and Timothy on the Mutant Maggots. Chris also introduces the "McLean-Brand Chris Head", which he is going to hide somewhere on the island. It is an item that, when found, will allow the contestant who finds it to stay in the competition even when voted out for the first time. After that, Chris then gives out rewards for those who crossed the finish line first. Due to Jamie crossing first, her team won a trampoline, and Doty, the second to cross, got a hacksaw. From there, they must cut down a totem pole that is hanging from a tree, with a timed bomb strapped to it, which would detonate in seven minutes, unless they cut it down, slide it down a hill, and place it on a tree stump between the cabins. After the team had both successfully cut down their rope, they then had placed it on the river, where they would ride down a waterfall and onto a slope. When the challenge begins, Timothy pretends that he is a wizard and tries casting a wing spell on Jamie, which she grabs his wand and throws it into the river. Timothy gets mad and tells Cody to make sure that he doesn't win the challenge, then Mike takes a deep breath and turns into his alternate personality, Chester but the others don't know that and they look at him like he's weird. Chester tells them to stop fighting and to get the totem pole down. The other team uses Brutus's strength to cut the pole down and they throw it into the water, the Maggots realize they need to move faster and throw Lucas up there, Lucas then chops it down and it lands on top of him. While they were racing on their totems, Kiki manages to swim back to the island and asks Chris why the yacht carrying him and his fellow "classic" contestants wouldn't stop. Chris tells him that they have outlived their usefulness, and would not be competing this season, and Chef sticks a bomb on his face, causing Kiki to blasted off the island from the explosion. The Toxic Rats arrived first and got to choose between a luxurious cabin and a regular cabin akin to the cabins from Total Drama Island. But once the Toxic Rats had chosen which cabin they had wanted, the Mutant Maggots came into the campground soaring and crashed into that cabin, thus destroying it. Even though the Toxic Rats successfully completed the challenge, the Mutant Maggots won because the cabin the Rats chose was destroyed and the Maggots' cabin was the only one left. A new cabin which is just a plain old cabin replaced the new one immediately via helicopter. The Rats were then taken to the first elimination campfire ceremony of the season, where Chris announced that this time instead of the eliminated player not getting a marshmallow, that player would get the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. Scott, Brutus, Doty, Dirge, and Proton receives regular marshmallows in that order. That left Kelly, who wasn't focused on competing, and Andrew, who annoyed everyone by talking trash about everyone. The Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom went to Andrew, who became the first eliminated contestant of the season. Andrew asks if that means he has to go to the Dock of Shame, to which Chris replies by announcing that this season's voted off players leave the game by the Hurl of Shame. Andrew talks about how one of if he comes back he is going to beat the crap out of, but before he could finish, Chris hurled him with the catapult.